Understanding The Youngest Weasley
by gemini69
Summary: Songfic based on Terri Clark's song One of The Guys. Ginny Weasley is truly just one of the guys.


**Understanding The Youngest Weasley**

Ginny Weasley was so sick of the fact that the boys she knew, besides her family of course, always treated her like she was fragile. Even Harry treated her that way. She was just as tough as any of them were and she knew it. She sighed as she bent in low over her dad's new Ford Anglia. He had told her earlier that something was wrong with it and she had decided to check it out as she was the only one in the family who knew about 'muggle contraptions' as they put it. She smiled at the thought. She was truly one of the guys, as she had been her whole life. After all who can turn out a true lady when they have six older brothers. She was yet again thankful that she was on summer break after her third year at University. At 21 Ginny needed a break from school. She hissed as her knuckle got skinned. God she'd need a beer after this.

_Hood up, bent over that carborator  
I skinned my knuckle  
Damn that hurt  
Got a 6 pack chillin' on ice for later  
And grease all over my white t-shirt_

She quickly finished her task and sat down on the front porch with a beer in her hand. She wiped the grease from her face onto the shirt that hung a little loosely on her. She began contemplating why anyone would think that she was girly or fragile in any way, shape, or form. She knew how to do everything that her guy friends did, yet they still treated her like a wimp. She'd never understand boys, and it seemed they'd never understand her.

_My brother taught me how  
To throw a curve ball  
The cheerleadin' thing never felt quite right  
When it comes to high fashion  
I hit a brick wall  
This girl's just one of the guys_

Later that night Ginny admired her reflection in the full mirror before her. She was wearing a slinky back dress, that stopped a few inches above her knees, and a pair of stilletos. She had even done her hair and make-up with Hermione's help. She actually looked a little feminine. She smiled at the thought as she sauntered out and got into her dad's car to drive to the bar for the night of relaxation with her brothers. Who knew. Maybe she'd even meet a guy.

_You can dress me up  
But it won't change  
The way i walk against the grain  
I can rock your world  
And if my mood is right  
You can take me home  
But i'm gonna drive  
'cause this girls just one of the guys_

Ginny sat back at the table and watched as her brothers all took their turns at downing the shots. She knew withouta doubt that Ron would break soon. Bill and Charlie had both left hours ago because of their wives so that would just leve the competition between her and Fred and George. That was fine by her. They were, after all, more like her than anyone knew. She smiled at the thought of tonight. They had been chatting about their love lives, the boys, more often then not, asking Gin here opinion. Then as an after thought they had decided to do shot for shot to see who could hold longest. Ginny knew without question that she would win though the twins gave her a run for her money.

_I can throw darts  
Talk about fishin'  
Tell a dirty joke  
And watch nascar  
I can help you with your love life  
And tell you 'bout women  
Drink you under the table  
At your favorite bar_

She laughed as she danced around on the dance floor with her brothers, and, occassionally, an interested guy or two. She was having more fun than she'd had in a while. Even though she was dressed up her brothers still knew that she could take care of herself and that she would be perfectly fine if they were to leave.

_You can dress me up  
But it won't change  
The way i walk against the grain  
I can rock your world  
And if my mood is right  
You can take me home  
But i'm gonna drive  
'cause this girls just one of the guys_

Ginny had to admit the next day that she did enjoy dressing up every now and then even though she liked Quidditch and working on her dad's car better. She really was a woman but she just preferred guy stuff to girl stuff. It came with growing up with six brothers. She knew that one day she would meet Prince Charming and that he would love her just the way that she was, and as she thought about it she realized that she was perfectly content with waiting for a man who would never try to change her.

_I'm still a lady  
Lookin' for the right man  
But he's gotta take me  
Just the way i am_

_'cause you can dress me up  
But it won't change  
The way i walk against the grain  
I can rock your world  
And if my mood is right  
After the game on monday night  
'cause this girl's just one of the guys  
Yeah this girl's just one of the guys_

A classic Weasley grin crossed her face as she got up from the table and grabbed her broom for a spot of Quidditch to get the day started. She smiled as she saw her brothers were already flying around having fun. Her grin grew wider when she heard them shout, "Hey, Gin, get your bloody ass out here or you're gonna miss all the fun!" Oh yeah, she was just one of the guys.

_Hey... Woa!_


End file.
